The invention relates to logs of printed products having thereon a programmable identification which is accessible to provide product information such as product identification and orientation, and relates to methods for producing such logs and methods for utilizing such logs.
As used in the printing industry, a log is a stack of typically unbound printed products such as signatures that are contained on each end of the stack with an end board. The signatures and end boards are then strapped to create a unified structure that can be transported with a device such as a forklift or crane. Such a log makes transporting quantities of signatures more efficient. In use, the logs are transported to and loaded onto a log loader of a binding line where the log is unstrapped and end boards removed. The signatures are then feedable to the binding line.
When transporting and loading a log onto a log loader of a binding line, errors can occurs such as the log of signature being delivered to the wrong log loader or such as the log of signatures being loaded onto the log loader in an incorrect orientation. Different types and models of log loaders require different signature orientations, i.e., spine leading, lap leading, etc.
The invention provides a log of printed products which include thereon a programmable identification that is readable to provide information regarding the printed products that compose the log. The information readable from the log ensures that further processing of the log is conducted without errors or is conducted more efficiently.
In one embodiment of the invention, the log is composed of unbound printed products such as signatures. When the log of signatures is created, the programmable identification is programmed to include information such as signature identification and orientation. When needed, the log is transported to a binding line and loaded onto a log loader by a lifting device such as a crane and bundle clamp. One or both of the bundle clamp and log loader have a reader thereon to read the identification on the log. The accessed information eliminates errors by ensuring that the log is loaded onto the correct log loader and loaded in the correct orientation.
In another embodiment of the invention, the log is composed of bound printed products such as magazine, catalogs, books, direct mail pieces, or the like. The log has thereon a programmable identification which is readable to provide information regarding the contents of the log such as product type, orientation, postal destination, end of pallet, or the like. The identification is readable during subsequent transporting or processing of the log to reduce handling errors and increase processing efficiency.
The invention includes methods for producing logs of printed products having thereon a programmable identification containing readable information relating to the printed products that compose the log as well as methods for utilizing or further processing such logs. In particular, the invention also includes a method for forming a log of bound printed products.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.